Armodrillo
John DiMaggio |1st-appearance = Hero Time |dna source = Andreas |Alternate Counterparts = }} Armodrillo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Ben as Armodrillo Armodrillo has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. In Omniverse, Armodrillo looks similar to his Ultimate Alien appearance but his ears are now longer, he has grey bolts with black markings on his shoulders and has a metal circle on top of his head. His face has been restructured a little bit, and his arm-drills are now much larger. His fingers now have a small horizontal line design along with his tail. His arms,upper arms, and thighs are now more chain like. His forearms and shoulder are now much bulkier. Armodrillo wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Armodrillo In Omniverse, Negative Armodrillo's armor is red instead of yellow, with red eyes and with the Ultimatrix symbol being the same color. Armodillo Albedo.PNG|Albedo as Armodrillo Powers and Abilities Armodrillo strength.png|Enhanced Strength Armodrillo launch.png|Jackhammer Arm Armodrillo fissure.png|Earthquake Generation Armodrillo dig.png|Enhanced Digging Armodrillo shock wave.png|Shock Waves Armodrillo drill.png|Drill Hands Armodrillo has incredible digging capabilities and enhanced strength. Due to his armor, Armodrillo has incredible durability. Armodrillo can create destructive earthquakes by placing his hands on something and pumping the jackhammer pistons on his elbows. As seen in Reflected Glory, Armodrillo is able to create fissures in the ground. Armodrillo can turn his hands into drills. Using his jackhammer arms, he can create shock waves and can launch objects he is holding. Weaknesses Armodrillo electicity.png|Electricity Armodrillo OV 3.PNG|The effect of Psyphon's weapon Even though Armodrillo's armor is highly durable, it is not strong enough to keep Argit's spikes or Zombozo's bowling pins from getting him hurt. In The More Things Change: Part 2, Psyphon used a weapon that caused Armodrillo's nervous system to go out of control, making him unable to stop vibrating his left arm. Electricity can stop him from moving and can even knock him out. History Ultimate Alien *In Andreas’ Fault, **Armodrillo's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by scanning Andreas' DNA. *Armodrillo first appeared in Hero Time **Armodrillo defeated some robots. *In Reflected Glory, **Armodrillo battled some Forever Knights. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, **Armodrillo was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, **Armodrillo readied to save Eunice when he thought she was being attacked by a bear. *In Revenge of the Swarm, **Armodrillo freed Julie and battled Elena and the Victor Validus clones. *In The Creature From Beyond, **Armodrillo battled the victims of the Lucubra's mind control. *In Double or Nothing, **Armodrillo scared a ticket clerk to let them into a theater. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **Armodrillo was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Omniverse Ben *Armodrillo returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, **where he defeated many of Psyphon's henchmen but failed to defeat Psyphon himself. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 1, **Armodrillo tried to defeat Khyber's Dog but failed. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, **Armodrillo battled Slamworm and Crabdozer. *In Malefactor, **Armodrillo battled Slamworm and Crabdozer. *In Ben Again, **Armodrillo was used by 11 year old Ben (in 16 year old's body) to find something in the sewers. *In Special Delivery, **Armodrillo battled Zombozo, Fistrick and Trumbipulor. *In Rules Of Engagement, **Armodrillo tried to defeat Princess Looma but failed. *In Return to Forever, **Armodrillo tried to break out of a force field, but is reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA Scanner. *In'' The Ultimate Heist, **Armodrillo was used to make an opening where Albedo was located. Albedo *In ''For a Few Brains More, **Negative Armodrillo defeated Gravattack. Appearances Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Armodrillo is a playable alien in Cosmic Dstruction. Online Games *TKO *the Return of Psyphon *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock 2 (only on African, European and middle eastern Cartoon Network websites) *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) Mobile Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome *Wrath of Psychobos Naming and Translations Toys Ultimate Alien *4" Armodrillo *4" Haywire Armodrillo Omniverse *4" Armodrillo (coming soon) Trivia *According to Ben in ''The Transmogrification of Eunice, Armodrillo is ten feet tall. *Armodrillo and the other Andromeda aliens have their powers related to an element. For Armodrillo, it's earth. *Armodrillo is a playable alien in TKO. *Armodrillo was the Alien of the Month in August. However, his name was misspelled as "Armadrillo". Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males